Six Days, Seven Hours, Eleven Minutes
by marialisa
Summary: .........not that she was counting. A one shot follow up to Not Even Close. Flack Stella and Danny Lindsay.


**Authors Note: **This is a one shot follow up to **Not Even Close,** my first attempt at a Flack/ Stella fic. After I posted it I received some lovely comments and several people requested a follow up. I also recieved threats of violence from one individual (she knows who she is!!) if I didn't continue the story.

So, this fic is for everyone who asked so nicely and also for the person who didn't (what can I say, I'm a coward!). I hope you all enjoy it.

As always huge hugs, sloppy kisses and lots and lots of love to **SallyJetson** for the beta.

* * *

**Six Days, Seven Hours, Eleven Minutes. **

* * *

'Flack, wait up.' 

Danny was heading his way, looking annoyingly cheerful.

'Hey man, I need a favour.'

_The 'F' word_.

A shudder ran through Flack at the mere thought. He made no effort to hide his disgust.

'A favour? You've gotta be kidding me. Last time I did you a 'favour' I was talked to death by some left wing man hater who spent the whole evening telling me I was a part of a government conspiracy against the citizens of this country _and _that I was a repressed homosexual with misogynist tendencies.'

Flack felt cold at the mere memory of that night.

Danny smirked.

'Her friend was nice though.'

At Flack's raised eyebrows the expression on Danny's face changed, and he spoke hurriedly.

'Anyway, that's all in the past and I don't need those type of 'favours' anymore, do I? I have Linds now and I'm well and truly off the dating scene. What I need this time is your brawn not your brains. Lindsay has about a million boxes of 'stuff' that apparently have to come with her when she moves in and I need some help moving them.'

Flack shook his head.

'Nice try Messer, but give me one good reason why I'd help you move millions of boxes of 'stuff'.'

'Friendship, brotherhood?'

'In your dreams.'

'All the pizza you can eat and beer you can drink?'

Flack pretended to consider this for a minute, getting sadistic pleasure from the hopeful look that appeared on Danny's face, then shook his head.

'Nope, not even beer and pizza is getting me to carry boxes of 'stuff' up 6 flights of stairs.'

He turned and started walking away, as Danny called out.

'Aw, come on man, I'm desperate here and you haven't got anything else going on have you?'

Flack stopped, gritting his teeth in an effort not to call Danny every name under the sun.

_He has a point though doesn't he? It's not as if you have anything better to do is it? Or do you want to spend another night pretending to watch some crap film on the TV while you try not to think about her? About kissing her; about how her lips felt on yours; about how much of a turn on it was when she moaned into your mouth; about how it felt when she slipped a hand under your shirt; about how perfectly her-' _

'Oh for fucks sake, OK, I'll help. What time?'

Danny looked slightly surprised at the ferocity of his tone, then grinned.

'Tomorrow, 7pm suit you?'

* * *

Stella took a deep breath before entering the break room, then let it out in a long whoosh of relief when she realised she was alone. She preferred to avoid just about everyone at the moment, and most particularly she was going out of her way to avoid seeing Flack. 

It had been five days since he'd kissed her.

_Actually, five days, 3 hours and 23 minutes. Not that you're counting or anything... _

A frustrated hiss left her. She really, really wanted to be able to stop thinking about this.

'You OK?'

Lindsay had walked into the room behind her and was staring at her, eyebrows raised in question.

It was times like this Stella was grateful for a tough childhood where life was easier if emotions were kept hidden. She'd learned that lesson well. She plastered a smile onto her face.

'I'm fine thanks. How's your case coming on?'

_But you're not fine are you? And it was hiding your emotions that got you into this mess. _

She took a firm hold of herself, determined to ignore the sly voice of her conscience that had been plaguing her for 5 days now. 5 days, 3 hours and 24 minutes. Not that she was counting...

'- so I'll have to see if Adam comes up with anything.'

Lindsay finished talking. Stella realised she hadn't heard a word Lindsay had said.

'That's great.'

Lindsay stared at her, surprised.

'What, the fact that we can't get a hit from the prints or the DNA?'

Stella silently cursed her inattentiveness but before she had to come up with an excuse Lindsay spoke again.

'Actually, I'm glad I caught you. I really need some help tomorrow.'

Stella ignored the feeling of relief that washed over her and reached out and placed a hand on Lindsay's arm.

'Of course, what can I do?'

* * *

Flack presented himself at Danny's apartment at a few minutes before 7p.m. The door was flung open by Danny as soon as he knocked. 

'Glad you're here. Linds has just rung to tell me there is a problem at her end and I've got to dash over there. Can you wait here? I've ordered the pizza and it should be here in the next 20 minutes. Thanks man.'

Danny left the apartment at a speed that had Flack staring after him, a frown on his face.

_What the fuck?_

He mentally shrugged, pushed the door closed and ambled towards the kitchen. He'd been in this apartment hundreds of times before and could have found his way to the refrigerator blindfolded if he'd needed to. As he had expected the beer was on the top shelf. He took a bottle out, flipped off the top ready to take a long drink when something struck him. He opened the refrigerator door again.

The beer was, as usual, on the top shelf, but now all the other shelves were filled with fruit and vegetables and dips and sauces and milk and fruit juice. And wine. Bottles of wine. And that wasn't usual. The contents of Danny's refrigerator, like his own, usually comprised beer, bottled water and unfinished take out. Occasionally a steak found its way in there, but that was about it.

He closed the door, frowning as he looked around the kitchen. It looked the same...or did it? A vase of flowers was on the window sill, a smoothie maker stood on the counter and some new crockery dried next to the sink.

He walked through to the living room, noticing the side lamps, a new table, cushions and throws on the couch. None of these things had been here last time he'd visited just over a week ago. He passed the bedroom and ground to a halt, staring at the new bedding and quilt adorning the bed.

He took a long drink from his beer. To be on the safe side he checked the bathroom. Shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, perfume and all the other toiletries and make up women couldn't seem to manage without littered the place.

'Stuff' everywhere.

She'd already moved in.

So what the hell was he doing here?

A knock at the door heralded the arrival of the pizza. He headed back to the living room, reaching for his wallet as he realised Danny hadn't left any money to pay for it. Silently promising retribution at the first possible opportunity he opened the door...

...and his jaw dropped.

* * *

Stella stared in horror at the man standing in front of her. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

He didn't say anything, just stared at her, his eyes, after the first shock had been come and gone, were expressionless. She let her eyes skid away from his, and instead she focused on a point just over his left shoulder.

'Is Lindsay there?'

She heard her voice at a distance, and marvelled at how normal she sounded. He stood back to let her in and she slipped into the apartment, careful not to touch him, aware of the heat radiating from him. He was dressed casually in a t shirt and jeans. The t shirt was blue. It bought out the blue of his eyes and showed off strongly muscled arms; arms that had held her only 6 days ago.

_6 days, 7 hours, 9 minutes ago. Not that she was counting._

She bolted past, turning as she heard him shut the door.

She tried to smile, looking frantically around for Lindsay.

'She's not here. Neither of them are here -'

He broke off as a beeping sound emanating from his pocket announced that he had received a text message. Even as he reached into his pocket she heard her phone start to beep as well.

She groped in her bag.

'Bastard-'

Her head jerked up at his outraged exclamation. He was staring at the message on the screen, the expression on his face a mixture of anger and frustration.

He looked over at her and she quickly dropped her eyes and checked her message. It was from Lindsay.

_Hi Stel. Dont be mad. U2 need 2 talk. D and I will b back in 20mins with food. L xx_

'What the-'

'Let me guess. Lindsay?'

She looked up and met his eyes properly for the first time in 6 days.

_6 days, 7 hours, 11 minutes..._

'Yours was from Danny?'

'Yeah.'

She nodded wryly.

'They obviously think we should talk.'

His face hardened.

'I think you said everything you needed to say 6 days ago.'

Her mind went blank. His face was cold, his eyes expressionless. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. He nodded and turned towards the door.

'I'll go.'

He had reached the door before she could make her legs move. The door was open and he was half way out before she reached him.

'No.'

He stopped and turned to look at her. She had no idea what to say or what to do...until she saw the hope flare briefly in his eyes. Then it was easy.

She kissed him.

* * *

Her lips felt every bit as good as he remembered. 

His arms tightened around her as she moulded herself to him, her arms winding around his neck. He pressed her up against the door as the kiss deepened and their tongues began to duel for control. She moved one hand from the back of his neck to the back of his head, pulling him closer. A soft moan escaped her as he allowed one hand to drop and caress her ass; her hips bucked and he groaned as his cock strained against the confines of his jeans.

She broke the kiss, her mouth moving so that it hovered next to his ear.

'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.'

Her breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. Her mouth moved and each word she spoke was punctuated by a feather light kiss along his jaw as she moved slowly towards his mouth.

'I'm. So. Sorry. Forgive. Me.'

He turned his head and reclaimed her mouth. The hand that had dropped to her ass now moved slowly up her body, over the swell of her hip, the hollow of her waist, a soft brush against the swell of her breast before it tangled in her hair.

The tempo changed as he softened the kiss. He felt the tension gradually leave her body as she surrendered control to him. The kiss continued as he slowly and thoroughly explored her mouth, claiming every inch as his own. Eventually, however, he broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes opened slowly, meeting his steady gaze without flinching.

'I'm sorry Don, I -'

He cut her off with a brief kiss.

'Stella, I love you.'

* * *

Everything stopped. 

For a few moments the noise of the city disappeared and the only thing that she was aware of was the feeling of being held in his arms, of the blue of his eyes and of the words he had just spoken that seemed to hang in the air between them.

As their meaning slowly sank into her consciousness the world inched back into focus; all its colours clearer and brighter, and the emptiness deep inside her heart, that until that moment she hadn't even been aware of, was now filled.

She'd often wondered if she would ever be able to say the words to anyone. Now she found they came as naturally to her as breathing.

'I love you too.'

* * *

**A/N2: **To save any further threats of violence I'll let you know now that I have one, possibly two follow up one shots planned. I suspect the next one will be M rated...!!! 


End file.
